Distraction
by skysedge
Summary: There was really nothing else he could do. Gojyo could only go so long without human contact... 58 oneshot. Yes, I inddulged in drabble.


There was nothing else he could really do

There was nothing else he could really do. If he kept telling himself that he had no alternative, Gojyo figured he could go through with what he was planning to do next.

The bar was full of girls. So full in fact, that several groups of people were hanging around the front door in a vain effort to get in. There was no chance of any privacy, no chance of keeping anything secret. So why was he going to do it here, of all places?

There was nothing else he could do. Right. That was it.

"Excuse me, sweetheart," he said in his favourite 'you-know-you-want-me' voice. "Can I just squeeze past?"

"You can squeeze more than that," the woman said, giggling a little. Gojyo smiled and then proceeded to blank the memory from his consciousness. _He had no other choices_. That meant that the woman hadn't said anything and in fact hadn't been there at all. Yes? Good. 

He continued to weave his way through the crowd, heading for the brightest corner. This in itself felt weird; Gojyo was usually more attracted to dark corners. Bright, busy corners weren't his thing. Especially this bright, busy corner which was full of children whose parents had dumped them with their friends while they went in search of some fun. Gojyo had to admit, this town was lacking in morals even for his taste. 

Not that it mattered. He knew where he was going. The bright, busy corner full of children who were currently swarming around Goku. The boy had decided to teach them all Mah-jong, bless him. Gojyo didn't care; another generation of bad players was just fine fir his tastes. He continued scanning the corner as he got ever closer; Goku wasn't what he was looking for.

With every step he took, Gojyo became more and more nervous. Why was he doing this again?

"If you want to see any action in the next hundred years," he murmured angrily to himself. "You have to take matters into your own hands." He smirked at his own unintended joke. It was better than screaming from anxiety and indecision.

A group of people before him were stubbornly not moving to let him through and for a moment, he was prevented from walking forwards. In that moment he panicked.

_Why am I doing this? Because I have to? _ _Do I really have to? There are plenty of girls in here who would oblige me. All I have to do is ask. Why do I have to go and find that little distraction? I could do perfectly fine without –_

At the moment, the people mercifully moved and Gojyo leapt through the gap before he could have any second thoughts. He was suddenly in the bright, busy corner, standing just to the right of Goku and the children, standing in front of the one thing to ever stop him chasing a nice pair of legs.

The distraction smiled pleasantly at him.

_You bastard._

"Gojyo?" Hakkai frowned a little in the face of Gojyo's obvious distress. He put down the book he had been reading and stood up. "Is something the matter?"

Gojyo opened and shut his mouth a few times. What could he say? Looking at Hakkai now, every angry thought he had been holding just seemed to melt away.

In the moment of silence he allowed himself to indulge in, Gojyo simply stared. He had once jokingly referred to Hakkai as an angst-bucket with a pretty face but now realised it was no joke at all. Even with the haircut, if Hakkai had happened to be a girl instead of a guy, the majority of the girls in the room would turn and glare. Was this why it had happened? 

"Gojyo, did you hear me? Is something wrong?"

He had assumed it was because Hakkai would always glare at him when he was out picking up girls. A glare like that could kill the libido in an instant. He had fought his way through the room to ask Hakkai one simple question; why on earth did he glare at Gojyo that way? He was planning on following that up with another, more difficult question. That one being, did Hakkai have feelings for him?

"Gojyo? You're starting to worry me."

Staring at him now, Gojyo realised that the reality was very different. He licked his lips and spoke carefully and deliberately. 

"Because of you, I haven't picked up a girl in months."

Hakkai opened his mouth to speak but before he could, Gojyo grabbed a wrist and pulled him forward so that they were pressed chest to chest. 

"Do you want to tell me why, Hakkai?" He hissed through gritted teeth. He could hear people around them whispering, knowing they were watching him. Gojyo didn't care anymore. It was hard enough to concentrate on speaking with Hakkai this close, let alone listening to the others as well.

"I really don't know what you're talking about." Hakkai's voice was a little panicked, even for him. Good. 

"Yes, you do. You've been watching me all night, I know you have because you always do. It's hard to find someone when you're being watched."

"I'm sorry." Hakkai seemed to blush. "I wasn't aware I was-"

"_Yes you were._ And the worst of it is, I'm not angry because you were putting me off. I'm angry because you were distracting me." He took a deep breath and then shrugged. "How do you always end up being the most gorgeous thing in the room?"

Hakkai let a slow smile spread across his lips. "Are you complimenting me, Gojyo?"

Gojyo glared at him. How could he still be so polite and careful when he was in this sort of situation?

"Sure looks that way," he replied. "I just wanted to ask you to…"

"Stop staring at you all the time?"

"No."

"Explain why I always stare at you? Because I can if you-"

"No! I wanted to ask you to kiss me, 'Kai. Just once." Gojyo sighed and relaxed his grip a little. Now he had said it, all his energy was draining away. "Please?" he added helplessly. "Otherwise I'll spend the rest of my life wondering what it would be like and end up never kissing anyone at all."

Hakkai laughed suddenly and the sound almost hurt Gojyo's ears. Leaning forward, Hakkai smiled. "I never realised you felt this way, Gojyo," he whispered into the redheads ear. "I have to say I'm flattered. What took you so long in telling me?"

"You knew?"

"Always." Hakkai moved his head to the side slightly and kissed the side of Gojyo's jaw, delicately, a movement that no one else noticed. "So the answer to your question is yes, Gojyo. I'll kiss you. I hope you'll let me do so more than once. Although right now I want to…"

"What?" Gojyo asked breathlessly.

"Finish reading my book." Hakkai stepped away smartly and beamed at him. "I promised the parents I'd watch over their children. I can hardly break a promise, can I?"

Gojyo sighed but smiled nonetheless. "I'll never be able to get in the way of your damn morals."

He didn't feel angry anymore. Nor did he feel the urge to weave back into the crowd and chase a skirt. He could quite happily stay sitting in this bright, busy corner next to Hakkai. Not touching, not speaking but _knowing_ that once they had a moment alone, he would never want to kiss anyone else ever again. 

Later on that night, it occurred to Gojyo that he could have just done nothing. He could have left it at a brief scolding for staring and be done with it.

He smiled to himself and touched his lips gently. Nah. There was really nothing else he could have done.


End file.
